Casanova
by SasuMaki
Summary: Quand l'art de la séduction d'un Uchiha est couplé à son arrogance congénitale, l'on n'obtient rien d'autre qu'un sulfureux Casanova prêt à tout pour allonger son tableau de chasse. Et si, on inversait les rôles ? Je vous invite à vivre cette fanfiction riche en émotion et drôle sur les bords. Des personnalités originales qui vous émoustillerons au plus profond de vous-même. Je ré
1. Chapter 1

Casanova

Résumé :

Quand l'art de la séduction d'un Uchiha est couplé à leur arrogance congénitale, l'on n'obtient rien d'autre qu'un sulfureux Casanova prêt à tout pour allonger son tableau de chasse. Et si, on inversait les rôles ? Je vous invite à vivre cette fanfiction riche en émotion et drôle sur les bords. Des personnalités originales qui vous émoustillerons au plus profond de vous-même. Défi : Je réussirai peut-être à vous faire apprécier Sakura…

Les reviews positives, négatives et constructives seront les bienvenus. Je n'ai rien d'un auteur professionnel. Tout le mérite revient à Masashi Kishimoto.

Fréquence de posting, mercredi et Samedi !

Chapitre 1 : Entrée semi-réussie !

Konoha,

La gorge serrée et l'estomac noué, c'est d'un pas lents que Sakura Haruno s'avançait vers le lycée de Konoha. Nouvelle dans la petite cité, elle était à la fois impatiente à l'idée de se faire de nouveaux amis et inquiète sachant qu'il était difficile de trouver sa place dans un groupe certainement homogène et uni par des liens solides d'amitié. Cette nouvelle ville lui convenait à merveille. C'était l'occasion, répétait-elle sans cesse, de se créer un nouveau personnage, une nouvelle identité. Konoha était un endroit accueillant et plein de charme, ses habitants étant gentils, charitables et dévoués. M. Haruno, le père de la rose, venait tout juste d'être muté dans cette zone peu connue mais pourtant si chaleureuse au plus grand plaisir de sa fille. L'adolescente n'était pas particulièrement fan de son ancienne cité et plus particulièrement de son ancien lycée où elle avait connu de difficultueux problèmes d'intégration.

Elle débutait les cours aujourd'hui, deux semaines après la rentrée officielle, la faute à des problèmes d'asthmes récurrents qui avaient forcés l'adolescente de dix-sept ans et demi à prolonger ses vacances. Elle y était déjà venue le weekend dernier pour présenter son dossier d'inscription en compagnie de sa maman mais le lycée, à ce moment là ne lui avait pas paru si enchanteur. Sans aller jusqu'à détailler des choses qu'il apparait fastidieux ici de recenser, je dirais qu'il y régnait une atmosphère on ne peut plus idéale pour que s'y plaise une personne aussi commode qu'elle.

La rose devait d'abord se rendre jusqu'au bureau du Proviseur pour y prendre toutes les informations nécessaires afin débuter son année scolaire. Elle entama donc son long périple qui consistait juste à monter l'équivalent de huit étages d'immeuble à pied car le bureau du grand chef se trouvait au sommet d'une tour étrangement surélevée au dessus du bâtiment des Terminales. Alors qu'elle n'était qu'à la moitié du chemin et que son souffle se faisait de plus en plus saccadé, elle se souvenait que Madame Tsunade la Proviseur, lui avait expliqué qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte de pré-punition pour les élèves perturbateurs qui se feraient envoyer dans son bureau. Et dire qu'il y avait un ascenseur juste à coté réservé au personnel administratif…incommode !

Les mains sur les genoux reprenant petit à petit son souffle, Sakura entendit des voix à l'intérieur du bureau de Tsunade. Elle réajusta sa paire de lunettes à verres carrés, inspecta sa tenue afin de vérifier que ses vêtements n'étaient pas trop osés avant de frapper à la porte :

« Oui entrez ! », entendit-elle avant de pousser la poignée de porte.

La rose resta figée quelques secondes en apercevant le garçon qui se faisait réprimander par la Proviseur.

- Je, je peux attendre dehors si voulez, étant donné que…, bredouilla la jeune femme encore sous le choc.

- Mais non Mademoiselle Haruno, entrez et prenez place. J'en ai presque fini avec ce nigaud !

Sakura acquiesça et alla s'asseoir sur une chaise en face de Tsunade. Elle trouvait le jeune homme debout à coté d'elle atrocement coruscant et ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui jeter de temps à autre des regards furtifs.

''Ça me fera quelque chose d'intéressant à raconter à mon journal'', finit-elle par se dire.

L'attention de la Proviseur se reporta alors sur l'énigmatique garçon.

- Bien, Monsieur Uchiha, où en étions-nous ? Ah, si je me rappelle, le record d'heures de retenues pulvérisé en seulement deux semaines. Dites-moi, qu'allons nous bien pouvoir faire de vous ?

- Madame Tsunade, ce n'est pas de ma faute si les professeurs ont une dent contre moi …

- Ils ont une dent contre vous ? Et vous pouvez me dire pourquoi même le chargé de ménage se plaint de votre comportement ?

- Madame, c'est juste que j'aie renversé sans le faire exprès du produit toilette dans le réfectoire et il l'a mal pris.

- Et comment est-ce que…argh, je me demande pourquoi je me tue à vous demander des explications. A cause de vous je regrette encore plus mes vacances. Vous êtes retenu toute cette semaine avec en prime la charge d'astiquer tous les jours les marches qui mènent jusqu'ici. Je crois qu'après ça vous réfléchirez par deux fois avant de causer des ennuis.

Apparemment le beau ténébreux n'avait pas l'air facile à vivre. Pourtant, Sakura ressentait de la peine pour lui. Franchement, cet escalier était un enfer.

Après quelques dernières supplications vaines de l'Uchiha, Tsunade pris soin de renvoyer l'adolescent en sa salle de cours, lequel claqua presque la porte en sortant.

- Ce garçon est irrécupérable ! Revenons à vous mademoiselle Haruno…

La Proviseur sorti une fiche du tiroir de son bureau qu'elle remit à Sakura

« Il y a votre numéro de casier, vos heures et salles de cours ainsi que le programme de l'année scolaire. Au verso, il y a le plan du Lycée de Konoha. Après une semaine je suis certaine que vous n'en aurez plus besoin mais pour l'instant, essayez de retrouver la Terminale littéraire.

Sans grande conviction, la jeune femme acquiesça avant de remercier une dernière fois la Proviseur et de sortir du bureau. Suivant le plan du lycée lui ayant été remis, la rose descendit les marches puis emprunta un petit corridor orné de portraits d'anciens sportifs du lycée qui menait jusqu'aux casiers. Elle déposa des affaires dont elle n'avait pas vraiment besoin dans le sien et s'en alla vers sa salle de cours. C'était philosophie ce matin, une matière qu'elle appréciait beaucoup. Elle se posait mil et unes questions ne sachant si elle se devait de jouer la fille intelligente qui a un A+ à tous ses devoirs ou alors la cruche écervelée qui devait passer inaperçue aux yeux des autres. Après une dernière inspection vestimentaire, elle regretta son choix porté vers cette robe bouffante marronne qui ne la mettait pas vraiment en valeur. Résignée, elle redressa ses lunettes et remua sa frange pour mieux dissimuler son visage avant de frapper à la porte. Un « veuillez entrer » la fit pousser la poignée de porte et pénétrer la pièce.

Sakura ressentit tout de suite un changement d'ambiance. Elle faisait des pieds et des mains pour ne pas observer à sa gauche et constater les regards qui se posaient sur elle et s'annonça donc directement au Professeur de philosophie :

- Bonjour Monsieur.

- Bonjour mademoiselle, répondit l'homme plutôt âgé en face d'elle tout en détaillant son interlocutrice.

- Je suis la…

- Ah, madame la Proviseur m'a prévenu de votre arrivée ! Vous êtes la nouvelle élève c'est bien ça ?

- Euh, oui c'est ça monsieur, répondit l'adolescente avec un léger sourire.

Une nouvelle élève ? – Apparemment oui – Je me demande bien ce qu'elle vient faire là – et ses vêtements – c'est quoi cette coupe de grand-mère ?

Un brouhaha s'éleva alors dans la salle de classe crispant aussitôt le professeur qui se trouvait dans l'obligation d'élever la voix :

- Silence ! leur cria-t-il.

La classe se tue aussitôt et tout de suite Sakura sentit que la journée n'allait pas se passer aussi bien qu'elle l'avait imaginée.

- Bien, mademoiselle veuillez vous présenter à la salle, requit l'enseignant.

Prise au dépourvue, la rose implora du regard le septuagénaire qui ne semblait pas comprendre son comportement. Il insista donc :

« Allez, ne soyez pas timide, mettez vous face à vos camarades et présentez vous ».

Doucement, Sakura se retourna et fit face à la classe. Les yeux irrésistiblement attirés vers ses chaussures, la jeune femme essayait d'affronter les mitraillettes visuelles de ses nouveaux camarades. C'était donc la voix tremblante qu'elle entama son speech :

« Bonjour chers camarades, je m'appelle Sakura Haruno j'ai dix-sept ans et demi, je viens de la cité de Kiri dans le nord. Je suis très heureuse de commencer l'année scolaire dans une ville aussi charmante que Konoha et son prestigieux lycée. J'espère m'intégrer facilement et rattraper rapidement mon retard… »

Soulagée d'avoir réussi à exécuter sa présentation sans bafouiller et en articulant parfaitement chacune de ses phrases, Sakura osa même jeter un coup d'œil à ses camarades après qu'elle eut terminé son allocution. Malgré cela, la classe lui rendait un silence mortuaire. Troublée par cette paix belliqueuse, la jeune femme adressa un appel de détresse à son professeur de philosophie qui semblait dans un monde parallèle. Le vieil homme se livrait à une sorte de duel du regard avec un insecte qui s'était posé sur son « Apologie de Socrate ». On aurait dit un indigent qui pré-dégustait de l'œil une miche de pain à lui offerte gracieusement par une gentille vieille dame. Ces philosophes !

Ceci dit, la situation devenait des plus embarrassantes pour la nouvelle qui supportait de moins en moins les lames acérées de ses camarades. Elle se tortilla d'avant en arrière redressant une nouvelle fois sa paire de lunettes et fit d'un geste prompt basculer le registre d'appel sur le parquet.

L'enseignant en sortit aussitôt de sa transe.

- Euh, où en étions nous… Ah oui, Mademoiselle Haruno, trouvez-vous une place s'il vous plait, nous allons continuez le cours.

Sakura sonda la salle à la recherche d'une place adéquate. Elle eut un déclic lorsqu'elle aperçut une table inoccupée tout au fond de la classe. Elle s'y précipita illico et la leçon put se poursuivre. Enfin sortie d'affaire et l'esprit plus serein, la blonde entreprit d'examiner un à un chacun de ses camarades. Ils étaient à peine une vingtaine, cela n'allait pas être très difficile. Elle n'avait en effet pas oublié l'une des ses missions essentielles à savoir se faire de nouveaux amis : A sa droite était assise une fille brune aux cheveux trop foncés et au maquillage trop sombre pour ne pas être une gothique. Ses boucles d'oreilles à forme de cranes humains et ses grandes bottes en cuir typiques de rockeurs ne faisaient que confirmer ses allusions. Sakura voyait mal comment elles pourraient devenir amies, elles n'auraient certainement pas beaucoup de points communs à sa gauche, un garçon roux plutôt calme semblait suivre attentivement le cours. Il était tellement absorber par la leçon qu'il ne tenait pas compte des projectiles en papier mâché que lui envoyaient deux garçons que la nouvelle trouva tout de suite plutôt charmants. Elle resta beat lorsqu'après analyse plus profonde, elle se rappela du visage de l'un d'eux. C'était lui. Oui, le même garçon ténébreux au regard aussi intense qu'une flamme. Ses cheveux d'un noir éclatant qu'il caressait sans cesse d'un revers de main la mettaient hors d'elle. Tout cela ajouté à un sourire merveilleux marié à de délicieuses pommettes. C'en était trop pour la jeune blonde qui en bavait littéralement.

- Tu ferais mieux de ne pas trop fantasmer sur lui ma jolie, ce type n'est pas fait pour toi, lui dit une voix qui vint la sortir de ses songes.

- Pardon ?

Une jeune femme aux cheveux courts et à la couleur foncièrement rouge assise juste devant ''la gothique'' la fixait alors. Emilie la trouvait assez jolie d'autant plus que le piercing qu'elle avait au nez lui allait superbement bien, outre son regard écarlate.

- Arrête de fantasmer sur lui, chuchota à nouveau la fille à la crinière de feu.

- Ah bon, et pourquoi ?

- Contente-toi juste de suivre mon conseil !

La rousse reprit aussitôt le fil de la leçon laissant Sakura à ses interrogations. Pour quelle raison ne devait-elle pas s'intéresser à ce garçon. Sortait-il déjà avec une tierce personne ? Oui, c'était évident sinon quoi d'autre ! L'adolescente prit sur elle et reprit son analyse de la classe. Elle s'attarda sur la personne assise devant elle. Ne pouvant voir son visage, elle remarqua juste ses cheveux bruns et son parfum de lavande plutôt agréable. Après quelques minutes passées à humer cette odeur qui lui rappelait la ville de son enfance, elle fut interpellée par les jeunes femmes qui venaient d'entamer une discussion plutôt ambigüe avec 'son' joli ténébreux et son copain aux cheveux dorés. Elles étaient toutes deux blondes et plutôt squelettiques. A la vue de leurs joues trop creuses et de leur maquillage à la limite du vulgaire, on aurait dit au premier abord des aspirantes mannequins mal fagotées. Leurs vêtements surabondamment pailletées et leurs manières males choisies de princesse des temps modernes déplaisaient au plus haut point à Sakura. La Haruno n'était pas d'un naturel de juge mais à cet instant là, elle se laissait influencer par une soudaine jalousie venue de nulle part sinon du fait que deux jolies jeunes femmes s'adressaient à son nouveau coup de cœur. Elle se redressa sur sa chaise et fit une moue boudeuse qui attira l'attention de Jiraya, l'enseignant de philosophie :

- Mademoiselle Haruno, vous semblez ne pas être d'accord avec la réponse de votre camarade, Monsieur Nara. Seriez-vous à même de mieux nous expliquer l'objection soulevée par Jean Jacques Rousseau contre la pensée de Thomas Hobbes au sujet du fondement de l'Etat ?

Sakura ne savait pas où se mettre tellement absorbée par ses analyses à elle, elle ne s'était pas rendue compte que quelques minutes plus tôt l'enseignant venait de poser une question à l'ensemble de la classe. La vingtaine d'yeux présents alors dans la salle se reportèrent tous sur la nouvelle à son plus grand désarroi.

- Eh bien mademoiselle Haruno, nous vous attendons, insista le professeur.

- Euh oui, euh, Selon Hobbes auteur du Léviathan, les Hommes créés l'Etat pour fuir l'insécurité. Les habitants de l'Etat de nature ont tôt fait d'entrer en guerre de tous contre tous. La conséquence est l'insécurité adossée à la mort violente et c'est pour fuir cette servitude que les Hommes vont choisir d'obéir à une volonté particulière, un maitre qui n'est rien d'autre que l'Etat. Rousseau élève alors une critique à cette thèse. Pour lui, en raison du petit nombre des premiers occupants de la nature si grande, il était presque impossible qu'ils se rencontrent sauf accident. De plus, la nature produisait assez de fruits pour que tout le monde s'y satisfasse à suffisance sans risque de guerre l'homme sauvage ne respirait que repos et liberté. Ainsi donc selon lui, les premières sociétés sont le lieu où l'homme vit le contraire de sa nature…

Un long silence s'ensuivit. Décidément cela devenait une habitude. A chaque fois qu'elle s'exprimait il fallait que ce silence pesant s'installe dans la salle dès qu'elle terminait. Cela dit ce n'était pas tellement étonnant cette fois tant la réponse qu'elle venait d'apporter à la question de Jiraya était loin d'être idiote, tout au contraire même.

- Eh bien, si la moitié de la classe pouvait répondre aussi bien à mes questions je serais le plus heureux des enseignants de philosophie ! Bravo mademoiselle Haruno, vous avez dès lors un point de plus pour le prochain contrôle de philosophie.

Alerte la grosse fayote…oui la fayote…Ouh…Ouh…Ouh…la fayote…

« Moi ? Une fayote ? Mais enfin je n'ai fait que répondre à une question », rumina la rose. Elle regarda de droite à gauche ne sachant quoi faire et plaqua son front contre sa table, complètement dépassée.

- Monsieur Uchiha, voulez vous que je vous renvoie dans le bureau du Proviseur ? interrogea Jiraya à l'un de ses élèves.

Uchiha ? Sakura se rappelait avoir déjà entendu ce nom quelque part. Mais oui, quelle cruche…Tout à l'heure, dans le bureau du Proviseur Léand…Son beau ténébreux… Alors c'était lui le déclencheur de tout ce remue-ménage ? Elle releva la tête pour s'en assurer et malheureusement ses craintes se révélèrent fondées. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi s'attaquait-il à elle ?

- Non, non monsieur désolé ça ne se reproduira plus ! répondit l'interpellé reprenant son calme.

- Bien. Nous allons passer…

Jiraya n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que la sonnerie annonçant la fin du cours retentit dans les couloirs du lycée. Après à peine une heure et quarante-cinq minutes, Sakura se sentait déjà à bout. Comment allait-elle pouvoir tenir jusqu'à seize heures ou même pendant trois trimestres. Cette perspective lui remit le moral à zéro et la jeune rose s'effondra à nouveau tête contre table. Elle sortit de son sac la fiche que lui avait remise la Proviseur. Apparemment il y avait une pause de quinze minutes qui séparait le cours de philosophie de celui d'espagnol. Autant mettre cet entracte au profit de ses tympans en écoutant de la sonorité pop, sa préférée. La jeune femme passa son kit dans les oreilles et se laissa bercer par les rythmes de son artiste favorite. Elle trouvait ses paroles enivrantes et vraies. Grace à sa musique, Sakura disait pouvoir oublier tous ses tourments une sorte d'analgésique réservée à ses maux et ses chagrins. En un instant, elle était transportée vers l'empyrée et ses beaux paysages. En un mot, c'était magique ! La jeune femme reprit ''malheureusement'' connaissance bien malgré elle un quart d'heure plus tard. Son cours d'espagnol allait en effet débutée et elle avait enfin pris sa décision, jouer la fille intelligente plutôt que la cruche de service, au risque de se faire à nouveau traiter de fayotte. Elle n'avait aucune envie de passer pour le bouc émissaire du lycée.

L'heure du déjeuner arriva plus vite qu'elle ne l'avait imaginée. La Haruno avait hâte de se rendre au réfectoire il faut dire que le cours de Madame Tayuya, le professeur d'espagnol ''foutait atrocement la dalle'' pour parler en langage des élèves de Konoha. Elle fut pourtant coupée dans son élan par deux jeunes femmes qui lui bloquaient la voie de sortie de la salle de classe :

- Euh, il y a un problème ? les interrogea Sakura plutôt ahurie.

- Oui, le problème c'est toi en fait. Je n'aime pas du tout ta tête ! lui répondit l'une d'elle avec une mine assez menaçante.

La rose resta bouche bée. Cette fille venait-elle de lui dire qu'elle n'aimait pas ses traits ? Pourquoi le ferait-elle ? Non, elle l'avait surement mal comprise...

- Pardon ?

- Ah, en plus t'es sourde ? Je disais J-AIME-PAS-TA-TETE !

- Tu, tu n'aimes pas ma tête ? Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

- Je ne sais pas, elle ne plait pas c'est tout.

- Et qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse, une chirurgie réparatrice ?

- Pour tout te dire, je ne sais pas si une seule opération suffirait à réparer tous les dégâts.

- Mais…

Pourquoi tant d'agressivité ? Pourquoi tant de violence envers elle ? Sakura ne cherchait pourtant pas à se faire d'ennemis dans cette ville et encore moins ce lycée. Pourquoi s'acharnaient-elles contre la Haruno. Comment devait-elle réagir à présent ? Pour elle en tout cas la question ne se posait même pas il était hors de question de passer pour une fille faible et influençable. Hors de question !

- … Ecoute-moi bien la rageuse, je ne sais pas trop pour qui tu te prends pour me parler ainsi mais je ne t'autorise pas à m'insulter. Si ton passetemps favori consiste à faire peur aux petits nouveaux et bien laisse moi te dire ma vieille que tu as mal choisi ton cobaye. Retourne à tes crics et basta.

Sakura félicitait intérieurement les gènes fougueux de son père. Grace à eux elle ne manquait pas de repartie et savait réagir instantanément à la moindre attaque. Merci Papa Haruno !

- Tu n'es qu'une…

- Ino, Temari, qu'est ce que vous faites, ramenez-vous, on va déjeuner ! leur cria le beau blond qui servait d'ami à son joli ténébreux.

- On arrive tout de suite Naruto ! répondit l'une des jeunes blondes en face de Sakura.

- Crois-moi, tu ne perds rien pour attendre petite trainée, renchérit l'autre s'éloignant.

Non mais ce n'est pas dans un lycée que j'ai atterri mais un asile de fou en fait, en conclut simplement la rose. Elle n'eut pas besoin du plan du lycée pour retrouver le réfectoire et se contenta de suivre la mêlée d'élèves qui devait certainement s'y rendre.

Pour une rentrée, c'en était une !


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre _II_ : Mises en garde

Sakura tenait une faim de loup. Une chance pour elle que les macaronis au fromage étaient au programme aujourd'hui. Plateau rempli, un autre problème de taille vint se poser à la jeune femme : où est-ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir s'assoir ? Ce délicat problème auquel devait faire face la plupart des nouveaux élèves intégrant un lycée ou un collège. Plusieurs tables se présentaient alors à la jeune rose. Elle remarqua d'abord celle occupée par les deux garces de service qui l'avaient agressée l'instant d'avant. Elles étaient accompagnées du dénommé Uchiha ainsi que son ami blond. Sakura en conclut avec peine qu'il devait s'agir de leurs copains. Décidément, la chance n'était vraiment pas de son côté. Le garçon sur qui elle avait des vues sortait avec sa nouvelle meilleure ennemie officielle…

Malin !

Il y avait également une table occupée par des passionnés d'échecs à en croire le fait qu'ils préféraient jouer une partie plutôt que de s'alimenter. Aussi, La table des sportifs ne passait pas inaperçue elle était peuplée de garçons baraqués et de pom-pom-girls soumises aux souhaits et désirs de ces braves messieurs. Sakura remarqua aussi celle occupée par ''les jeunes chastes''. Elle eut l'espace d'un instant l'envie de s'y rendre mais fut découragée dans son élan lorsqu'elle constata les trois mots floqués au centre de leurs t-shirts de membres : '' Sexe = Mariage = Enfants ''. Apparemment pour ces individus, le sexe n'était qu'un organe reproducteur. Difficile pour la Haruno de se retrouver dans ses mots elle qui un an plus tôt vivait déjà sa première expérience charnelle. Non pas que l'adolescente était une petite dévergondée mais ses œstrogènes à ce moment l'avaient poussés à découvrir des sensations nouvelles qu'elle n'avait pas trouvé si répugnantes que ça. Sakura entrevit une lueur d'espoir lorsqu'elle reconnut ses camarades de classe, ''la gothique'' et ''la fille aux cheveux de feu''. D'un pas hésitant, elle s'avança vers leur table avant de demander le plus poliment possible, le tout avec une voix dès plus adorables :

- Excusez-moi, je peux m'assoir avec vous ?

Un nouveau silence aussi gênant que les précédents s'installa alors. Quelle plaie celui là dites donc ! Dans ces circonstances elle voulut rebrousser chemin mais quelle ne fut pas son soulagement lorsqu'elle sentit quelqu'un la retenir par un bout de sa robe bouffante :

- C'est bon ! Tu peux t'assoir.

De petits cris jubilatoires inaudibles émanèrent alors du cœur de la jeune rose. Celle-ci ne se fit pas prier et s'installa aussitôt.

…

**Et maintenant ?**

**Que faire ?**

**Entamer une conversation ?**

**Manger dans le silence le plus absolu ?**

**Et si elles la trouvaient tarte ?**

**Ah et puis zut, qui ne tente rien n'a rien, dit-on souvent.**

**Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'elle risquait à part une sublime ignorance ? ****–**** Rien !**

Elle se lança :

- Dites-moi, vous êtes a…

- Dis-moi… Sakura, c'est bien ça ton prénom n'est-ce pas ? la coupa la fille aux cheveux rouge-sang.

- Oui, oui c'est bien ça.

- Depuis combien de temps es-tu à Konoha ?

- Ahem…juste une semaine…

- Et tu habites quel quartier ? renchérit la gothique.

- Le quartier Sud, C'est à peine cinq cents mètres après la sortie ouest du Lycée.

- Oui on connait. Pourquoi tu as quitté Kiri en fait ?

- Bon c'est quoi le souci ? Vous faites subir cet interrogatoire à tous les nouveaux ou quoi ? J'ai l'impression d'être une criminelle...

- Désolée, Karin et Hinata sont plutôt curieuses comme filles ! lui répondit une ravissante jeune brune qui venait juste de surgir derrière son dos l'odeur de lavande qu'elle dégageait lui rappela aussitôt sa voisine de table assise juste devant elle en salle de cours. Mon Dieu, qu'elle était belle ! la Haruno en était atrocement jalouse. Entre ses yeux d'un marron clair saisissant, sa silhouette fine de reine de beauté et ses jambes interminables, Sakura avait l'étrange envie de se cacher dans son sac à dos.

- Je m'appelle Hime Lay… (Je ne pouvais pas mettre Ten Ten, elle ne m'inspire pas ce personnage appartient à l'auteur du même nom sur .)… Toi, si je me souviens bien tu t'appelles…Euh…

- Sakura, Sakura Haruno.

- Enchantée de faire ta connaissance Sakura. Encore désolée pour les questions déplacées de mes copines, on dirait qu'elles meurent d'envie de te connaitre, ajouta la jolie brune prenant place près d'elle.

- Oh c'est rien. Pour tout te dire, je préfère subir cela que de déjeuner à la verticale.

- En effet, ce ne serait pas très agréable, lui répondit-elle souriante.

- Moi je m'appelle Karin, l'informa la fille à la crinière rougeoyante.

- Et moi Hinata Hyuuga, attesta la gothique.

- Enchantée ! Et en passant, j'adore vos looks ! Ils sont on ne peut plus originaux.

- Tu sais, tu n'as pas besoin de nous caresser dans le sens du poil hein, de ce qu'on en fait de l'avis des autres…, lui rappela Karin.

- Comme vous voudrez.

Sakura se sentait comblée. Elle ne demandait rien de plus à cet instant. Ces filles semblaient l'accueillir dans leur groupe et c'était tout ce que la jouvencelle désirait, se faire accepter telle qu'elle. L'espace d'un moment, elle entrevit son avenir à Konoha d'un rose fleuri. Si seulement elle avait une idée de ce qui l'attendait…

La Haruno jeta un coup d'œil à la table de ses nouvelles ennemies et donc de ''son'' beau ténébreux. Elle eut un petit rictus lorsqu'elle entendit des éclats de voix provenir de leur petit groupe. Apparemment ils devaient bien s'amuser information pas très utile malheureusement.

- A ce que je vois tu es tombée sous le charme du beau Sasuke, remarqua Hime.

Sakura en avala de travers. Elle toussota un long moment avant de soigner son mal-être avec une bonne gorgée d'eau fraiche.

- Pa…Pardon ?

- Et pourtant je lui avais dit de s'en désintéresser, confia la fille aux cheveux de feu.

- Mais… de qui vous parlez à la fin ?

- Bah de Sasuke, le beau bronzé assis de l'autre côté, tu nous prends pour des quiches ou quoi ?

Sasuke, alors il s'appelait Sasuke. A force de l'appeler 'Son' beau ténébreux, elle avait complètement oubliée qu'il pouvait porter un prénom. Elle le trouvait magnifique. Ni trop long, ni trop court. Un prénom à trois syllabes : l'idéal !

- Oh, lui ? Meuh non !

- C'est ça ! De toute façon il est déjà avec Ino…tu vois ? La grande asperge accrochée à son cou. Ils sont ensemble depuis deux ans et je ne crois pas que ce soit toi qui pourras les séparer, confia Karin.

- Karin a sans doute raison Sakura. Non pas que tu ne puisses pas les séparer mais ils se connaissent depuis quand même longtemps. En plus, c'est un excité de premier ordre, ajouta Hime.

- Tant que ça ? trouva la rose.

- Et encore on ne veut pas entrer dans les détails.

- Dites, ça ne vous dérangerait pas de me donner des informations sur les individus de ce lycée je veux dire, qui je dois éviter, qui je peux côtoyer, des trucs comme ça quoi ? les interrogea-t-elle.

- Ah ! Nous allons commencer par Sasuke alors, entama Karin. C'est « LA » personne à éviter. Autant te dire tout de suite qu'aucune fille ne lui résiste quand il décide de jeter son dévolu sur elle. Mais quand je dis aucune c'est vraiment niet hein…

- A t'entendre on dirait que vous êtes toutes déjà tombées dans son filet.

- Ne me mets pas dans le même sac que ces filles faciles, intervint tout de suite la gothique, Hinata.

- Ah ! Karin, Hime, vous vous êtes fait avoir alors ? leur demanda la Haruno toute amusée.

- Pas exactement, répondit la fille aux cheveux de feu. En classe de seconde lorsque Hime arrivait à Rostoch, elle a complètement fait craquer Sasuke. Il est tombé sous le charme, elle aussi et ils sont sortis ensembles. Trois mois plus tard il la trompait avec moi.

Sakura en déglutit littéralement. Elle resta la bouche grande ouverte à scruter leurs visages qui semblaient plutôt gaies. Comme si le fait de s'être faite rouler dans la farine par le même garçon ne leur faisait ni chaud ni froid. Elle croisa les bras sur la table et jeta un nouveau coup d'œil vers Sasuke. Décidemment elle s'était bien trompée sur son compte. Ce que les apparences peuvent être trompeuses dès fois ! La Haruno secoua sa tête de droite à gauche avant de reporter son attention sur ses camarades :

- Non mais il n'est pas bien ce garçon !

- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, paracheva Hime.

- Le point positif dans tout ce qui s'est passé est qu'on est qu'on s'est quand même rapproché toutes les deux, lui fit remarquer Karin.

- Oui et puis franchement, Karin n'était qu'une victime elle aussi je n'aurais jamais pu lui en vouloir. On s'est donc consolé dans les bras l'une de l'autre et aujourd'hui…

- Non ! Me dites pas que…

- Et si, elles sont ensembles, confia Hinata.

La délicieuse Hime et la surprenante Karin s'embrassèrent alors sous les yeux non moins stupéfiés de la rose. Elle allait de surprise en surprise dans ce lycée et finissait par se demander si cela allait s'arrêter. L'étonnement passé, elle se pressa de féliciter les deux jeunes femmes. Celles-ci ainsi que Hinata purent alors l'informer sur d'autres élèves de Konoha. Après Sasuke, elles évoquèrent son meilleur ami, le dénommé Naruto. Blond aux yeux bleus, plutôt coquet, affuté et réservé, Naruto Uzumaki était l'apollon qui servait de complice à Sasuke Uchiha. D'après les descriptions de ses trois nouvelles copines, il était l'exact opposé du don juan ténébreux. Posé, intelligent, discret, réservé (C'est vrai que là on a du mal à le reconnaitre mais bon…) et surtout pas frivole, on se demandait comment ces deux là pouvaient être non plus amis mais meilleurs amis. Les opposés s'attiraient tant que ça à Konoha ? Selon leurs dires, l'Uzumaki était célibataire étonnant lorsqu'on le voyait avec sa petite mèche blonde et son sourire en coin tout mignon. Cela dit, les apparences sont souvent trompeuses et on a jamais eu cesse de le dire : l'eau calme est toujours profonde.

Ensuite ce fut au tour des deux mégères qui avaient agressées Sakura de passer à la loupe : Ino et Temari. Typiquement le genre de donzelles détestables et détestées. De la philosophie « Quand je passe tu t'inclines », ces filles à papa s'offraient tout ce qu'elles voulaient : des derniers vêtements à la mode aux plus beaux garçons du lycée. Ces jouvencelles qui n'existaient que grâce à l'importance que les autres leurs donnaient du fait de leur éclat matériel et physique étaient peu intelligentes, mais ça on s'en doutait un peu. De l'amitié qu'elles partageaient, Ino était en quelque sorte le maître et Temari la chienne. C'est une métaphore pas très plaisante certes mais c'était bien la triste réalité. Si Ino Yamanaka avait réussi à se mettre le sulfureux Sasuke dans la poche, Temari No Sabaku elle, malgré tous ses efforts, essuyait les refus à répétition de Naruto. Somme toute, ces deux bouts de femmes n'étaient juste pas à fréquenter et donc à éviter pour la Haruno.

Hime, Karin et Hinata continuèrent ainsi de faire la promotion et la dévaluation de leurs camarades pendant le reste de la pause et durent (malencontreusement) suspendre leur activité pour retourner en cours. Sakura semblait plus rayonnante lorsqu'elle rentra à nouveau dans la salle de classe. Il faut dire qu'en quarante cinq minutes, elle avait eu le temps de se faire trois nouvelles copines et de rayer de ses convoitises le garçon qui la traitait sans cesse de fayotte. Il n'y avait donc plus matière à se plaindre pour la rosette à lunettes.

Les cours se terminèrent dans une ambiance bonne enfant. La Haruno avait hâte de rentrer chez elle et de raconter sa première journée à sa mère avec qui elle était très proche. La jeune femme passa le bonsoir à Hime et Karin. Toutes deux montèrent dans une magnifique berline noire appartenant à la brune et prirent la route. Après avoir expliqué à Sakura qu'elle avait des courses à faire avant de rentrer chez elle, Hinata salua amicalement la Haruno et prit le chemin du centre commercial de Konoha. La nouvelle avait alors cinq cent mètre à parcourir avant de parvenir jusqu'à la maison. Durant son trajet, elle eut le temps d'apercevoir Sasuke au volant de sa somptueuse voiture de sport de marque italienne. « Enfoiré » fut la seule parole que la rosette parvint à siffler entre ses dents. Elle se disait qu'elle avait bien de la chance d'avoir croisé la route de Karin et ses copines sans quoi elle se serait mise dans une histoire compliquée.

Sakura distingua sa maman devant leur domicile. Elle cueillait des tulipes dans le magnifique jardin qui faisait déjà la fierté de la famille Haruno. Celle-ci s'arrêta un moment pour humer leur odeur puis voulu regagner la demeure mais fut tout de suite interpellée par sa fille.

- Hey maman !

Madame Haruno accueillie alors dans ses bras une Sakura qui venait carrément de s'y jeter. Elle caressa affectueusement la chevelure rose de sa fille et l'étreignit en retour.

- Alors, tout c'est bien passé au lycée ?

- Eh bien je ne dirais pas tout mais dans l'ensemble je donnerais un B+ à cette journée.

- Parce que tu attributs des notes à tes journées maintenant ?

- Bah oui, c'est plus amusant comme ça, répondit la jeune fille avec un large sourire.

- Allez, ne restons pas sur le perron. Tu vas tout me raconter après t'être douchée, d'accord ?

- Attends, tu es entrain de me dire affectueusement que je pue là ?

- Mais non, il faut toujours que tu te sentes attaquer. Viens là, petite friponne ! lui dit-elle avant de rentrer dans l'appartement tenant sa fille par les hanches.

Misame Haruno (Je ne sais pas quel est son véritable prénom mais si quelqu'un le connait n'hésitez pas à me le notifier SVP), la mère de Sakura, était une femme au foyer de bientôt trente neuf ans. Cheveux châtain, teint clair, silhouette affutée et visage allègre, la génitrice ressemblait très peu à sa fille. Elle avait dû stopper prématurément son travail de Secrétaire dans une entreprise privée du fait de ses persistants problèmes de santé. Elle se consacrait aujourd'hui à l'éducation de son seul et unique enfant qu'elle chérissait plus que tout au monde. Sakura la considérait comme sa meilleure amie. Elle lui racontait tout en l'absence de son père, autant ses problèmes de cœur que ses problèmes scolaires. Encore maintenant alors que la jeune rose à lunettes avait pris sa douche, Misame était déjà à l'écoute de sa fille. Ce lien indéfectible qui les unissait était en fait la clé de l'équilibre de leur famille. Il faut dire que le chef de foyer n'était pas souvent présent pour veiller sur les plus belles femmes de sa vie. Papa Haruno se battait jours et nuits pour assurer à Melany et Emilie le meilleur confort qui soit et ça, elles ne pouvaient lui reprocher.

La nuit tombée, Sakura traitait dans sa chambre les derniers exercices de langue confiés à titre de devoir par leur professeur il y avait quelques heures. Le coude appuyé sur sa table d'étude et la joue gauche complètement chue dans sa paume de main, la Haruno était chagrinée. Elle venait d'apprendre que son père n'allait pas pouvoir rentrer de la soirée. Elle aurait tant aimé lui raconter à lui aussi sa première journée de classe. La jouvencelle en était tellement dépitée qu'elle balança avec rage son cahier d'exercices à même le sol. Elle se leva la mine serrée semblant en vouloir à la terre entière puis vint s'affaler sur son grand lit en drap de soie blanche. Elle resta lasse, immobile, à fixer la lumière de sa chambre pendant quelques instants. Elle fit alors un quart de tour afin de saisir son journal intime ingénieusement dissimulé dans le tiroir à double fond de sa table de chevet. Elle le parcouru pendant une vingtaine de minutes relevant le nombre de fois où elle avait dû y évoquer son père en employant des expressions telles que « Tu me manques… », « T'es où… », « J'aimerais tant que tu sois là… ». La Haruno se redressa sur son lit et entama l'écriture d'une nouvelle page :

_13/09/11,_

_« Je m'endors à nouveau sans avoir entendu ta voix, papa. Tu sais, tu me manques vraiment. Je sais que bientôt j'aurai dix-huit ans et que je serai enfin une adulte mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir passé toute mon enfance à te chercher. Quand j'y repense, je me dis que maman doit se sentir encore plus mal que moi. La dernière fois déjà je l'entendais pleurer dans la salle de bain frappant du point contre les carreaux et criant son désespoir. Dis moi, t'en rends-tu comptes ? Franchement j'espère ! Aujourd'hui c'était ''ma rentrée''. J'aurais vraiment aimé te la raconter en personne et voir cette lueur briller dans tes yeux lorsque tu me regardes parler. J'ai fait la connaissance de trois jeunes femmes vraiment sympathiques au lycée. Elles s'appellent Hime, Karin et Hinata. Tu ne me croiras peut-être pas mais les deux premières sont ensembles. Enfin je veux dire qu'elles sont homosexuelles ou plutôt bisexuelles, vu ce qu'il s'il s'était passé avant. Bah en fait, j__'sais plus trop bien. Je__ crois que je vais me passer de te donner des détails sur elles. Je n'aimerais pas trop que tu ais à les juger même si je ne t'en crois pas capable. Elles ont su égailler ma journée et me sauver des griffes de l'infâme Sasuke, le beau garçon qui prend plaisir à jouer avec les sentiments de jeunes demoiselles à Rostoch. Heureusement maintenant je sais que je n'ai rien à faire avec un gars comme lui. Je vais me concentrer sur mes études et décrocher mon baccalauréat. Tu seras fier de moi, tu verras ! » _

Sakura referma son journal et le rangea dans la cachette habituelle. Elle s'effondra à nouveau sur son lit mais cette fois pour se laisser bercer par les bras de Morphée. Demain était une nouvelle journée et elle se devait d'être en forme pour l'affronter. La jeune rose était loin mais alors à mille lieux d'imaginer les accrocs qui l'attendait.


	3. Chapter 3

III

Un soleil radieux se levait sur Konoha et Sakura se préparait déjà pour se rendre à son lycée. La rose se demandait ce qu'elle devait enfiler pour cette nouvelle journée, la tenue bouffante qu'elle avait arborée la veille n'ayant pas fait l'unanimité auprès d'Hime et surtout Karin Hinata n'y accordant pas plus d'importance. Elle éplucha les vêtements de sa garde-robe et opta pour un jean bleu moulant ainsi qu'un haut d'un blanc immaculé marié à des ballerines blafardes. Son t-shirt épousait un peu trop sa poitrine pas du tout généreuse et la jouvencelle ne manqua pas de se sentir tout de suite mal à l'aise. Elle attrapa donc un sweet-shirt qui trainait ça et là et l'enfila par-dessus ses épaules. La Haruno détestait son décolleté, elle le trouvait trop ''léger''. Il faut dire que la taille de son bonnet était assez modeste pour son jeune âge. Sa mère avait beau lui dire qu'elle était parfaite, l'adolescente à lunettes n'en croyait pas un mot. Elle préférait dissimuler son anatomie derrière des vêtements amples pour ne pas attirer l'attention et surtout les railleries.

Sakura descendit l'escalier pour rejoindre sa mère en cuisine. Elle venait de terminer de préparer le petit déjeuner et, après avoir embrassé affectueusement sa fille sur le crane, Misame l'invita à manger.

- Tu as passé une bonne nuit mon petit bouchon ?

- Maman ! geignit la rose.

- Ça va, ça va. J'ai fait des pancakes, tu en veux ?

- Qui pourrait dire non à tes pancakes, franchement maman.

- Ils sont si bon que ça ? Moi je ne trouve pas hein !

- Mais si, ils sont divins, affirma Sakura mordant dans une crêpe.

La jeune femme déjeuna facétieusement avec sa maman. Elles se contaient les souvenirs de leur ancienne ville et se remémoraient les bons moments passés dans leur jardin à Kiri qu'elles avaient mis six ans à ériger : des roses, des orchidées, des tulipes, il y avait de tout. Misame adorait les fleurs. Depuis qu'elle avait cessée de travailler, elle avait découvert en la flore une nouvelle lubie…

-…Ah, c'est bientôt l'heure de partir, signala Sakura à sa mère.

- C'est vrai, constata sa maman observant l'horloge murale. Tu me fais un bisou avant de partir ?

- Mais bien sûr ''mamounette'' !

La rosette à lunettes embrassa sa mère sur la joue et pris le chemin du Lycée. Ce matin elle avait cours de gym, pas très réjouissant pour la jeune femme qui détestait le sport au plus haut point. Ses problèmes d'asthmes ayant quasiment disparus, son médecin lui avait fournie une autorisation à en pratiquer ce qui la mettait hors d'elle. Ceci dit, que pouvait-elle y faire sinon s'en tenir aux ordres. Les élèves affluaient vers l'entrée du lycée Emilie espérait croiser l'une de ses amies mais il n'en fut rien. Elle gagna alors le bahut ne prêtant pas attention à la conversation qui se tenait à quelques pas derrière elle et dont elle était le principal sujet.

- Alors comment tu la trouves, la nouvelle ?

- Qui ça ?

- Bah, la nouvelle élève, cette Sakura Haruno…

- Ah… Bof !

- Eh bien ! Tu ne sembles pas très emballé.

- Pourquoi je le serais ? Elle n'a rien de for particulier au premier coup d'œil, si ?

- Elle a quand même osé tenir tête à Ino hier d'après ce qu'elle nous a racontée.

- Je m'en fous royalement !

- Et de quoi te fous-tu royalement, d'Ino, du fait qu'on ait osé lui tenir tête ou de la nouvelle ?

- Des trois !

- Pouf, tu ne changeras jamais Gréco !

- On se connait depuis maintenant longtemps Naruto tu devrais savoir que je déteste la facilité et que je me lasse très vite…

- Oui, ça je le sais mais…

- … Premièrement, je n'ai eu qu'à balancer l'une de mes mèches rebelles sur le côté pour que TA petite nouvelle bave littéralement sur moi. Les groupies à deux balles, je n'en ai rien à faire. Deuxièmement, Ino me soule cordialement. Franchement je n'ai jamais vu une fille aussi lourde, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je la supporte encore. J'ai donc des raisons de me foutre royalement de leurs vies !

L'Uzumaki fixa son meilleur ami d'un air consterné. Cette façon qu'il avait de relativiser tout en dénigrant le négatif le déconcertait toujours autant. Cet être imbu de lui-même était d'un naturel confiant et d'une sérénité à toute épreuve et malgré le fait qu'il était un délinquant de premier ordre, le beau ténébreux savait jouer de son intelligence même-si c'était à des fins plutôt machiavéliques.

Sans aller jusqu'à leur salle de classe, les deux jeunots se dirigèrent vers leurs casiers où ils prirent deux-trois trucs et y déposèrent certaines de leurs affaires pour se rendre dans les vestiaires des garçons. Ils s'y vêtirent en condition et partirent vers l'immense stade de football du Lycée où le cours d'éducation physique devait débuter dans quelques minutes.

Sakura retrouvait Karin dans les vestiaires féminins. La rose enfilait alors hâtivement ses vêtements de sport et cela ne manqua pas de faire sourire la fille aux cheveux de feu :

- T'as des cerises à la place des seins, Sakura ! remarqua Karin.

- Je sais, je les déteste. Si tu savais…

- Ah mais pourquoi ? Ils sont nombreux, les males qui sont fans de petites poitrines !

- Sarcasme ! se contenta de répondre la Haruno. Hime et Sakura ne sont pas venues ?

- Si, elles sont déjà sur le gazon. Ces deux là adorent le sport.

- Vu le corps qu'elles ont ça ne m'étonne pas.

- On ferait mieux d'y aller nous aussi si on ne veut pas avoir un zéro, releva Karin sortant du vestiaire.

Le cours d'éducation physique allait débuter. Le professeur, Monsieur Gaï demanda alors à sa classe de se regrouper, position assise au centre du grand stade. A coup sûr, Sakura allait encore devoir subir l'épreuve de la présentation.

- L'on m'a informé de la présence d'un nouvel élément dans notre effectif, de qui s'agit-il ? demanda l'homme vigoureux qui tenait lieu d'enseignant d'éducation physique.

La rosette à lunettes leva promptement le bras pour se désigner et ainsi répondre à l'interrogation de son professeur.

- Ah ! Mademoiselle, comment vous appelez-vous ?

- Je m'appelle Sakura Haruno, monsieur.

- Bien. Sakura, on m'appelle Gaï, enseignant d'éducation physique au Lycée de Konoha depuis maintenant sept ans. Es-tu fan de sport ?

- O-oui, mentit-elle.

- Es-tu pratiquante de sport ?

- Ou-oui, mystifia de nouveau la rose.

- Alors nous sommes faits pour nous entendre. Pour vous mettre dans le rythme ce matin, nous allons commencer par quatre tours de stade. Allez !

Après quelques geignements et jérémiades émanant aussi bien des jouvenceaux que des jouvencelles, ceux-ci exécutèrent malgré eux les directives de Gaï. Alors qu'Hime et Hinata s'activaient à terminer leurs tours de stade, la Haruno ainsi que Karin trainaient le pas à l'arrière du peloton d'élèves. D'ailleurs elles n'étaient pas les seules Ino et Temari fermaient la queue, trop occupées à se raconter les derniers potins sur le maquillage des vedettes de cinéma, leurs tenues et j'en passe. Sakura s'en voulait atrocement d'être classé au même rang que ces mégères mais que pouvait-elle faire, elle était tout simplement nulle en sport. C'était à bout de souffle et avec plusieurs minutes de retard sur les premiers finissants que la rose terminait donc son quatrième cercle de terrain, s'effondrant sur le gazon et maudissant les dieux de l'avoir créer si peu athlétique. Elle dut une nouvelle fois mentir à son professeur, lui expliquant qu'il s'agissait d'un '' problème d'articulation au niveau du genou mais rien de bien grave''. Le cours put ainsi continuer son fil sans embarras quelconque. Gaï Sensei s'en alla chercher quelque chose dans le local contenant le matériel de sport. Il en ressortit tenant dans les mains une demi dizaine de témoins qu'il présenta à ses élèves.

- Aujourd'hui nous allons faire des courses de relais c'est la raison de la présence de ces témoins. Je vais vous demander de former des groupes de cinq, par affinité ou quelque critère que ce soit et d'aller vous placer dans les cages gauches du stade.

Les élèves s'exécutèrent et se mirent par groupes de cinq. Bien évidemment Hinata, Hime, Karin et Sakura se retrouvèrent toutes quatre dans le même attroupement. Elles prirent juste soin de ne pas se retrouver de concert avec Ino ou Temari. Elles intégrèrent donc un garçon dans leur équipe pour pas qu'elle soit déséquilibrée.

- A mon avis, Shikamaru devrait commencer la course pour prendre un peu d'avance, non ? postula Hime.

- Pas de problème pour moi, affirma le garçon brun à la chevelure coiffée en queue de cheval ''recruté'' par les filles.

- Ensuite ce serait ton tour puis celui d'Hinata vu que vous êtes les plus rapides Karin suit et moi je fermerais la marche, conclut Sakura.

- Je suis pour ! assura Karin.

- Idem pour moi, confirma la gothique.

- On fait comme ça alors, en conclut Hime.

Gaï fournît encore quelques consignes à ses élèves. Sakura eut alors le temps de constater que Sasuke s'était naturellement mis dans l'équipe de son meilleur ami et de sa copine. Elle ne sut pourquoi mais une furieuse envie de gagner cette course de relais naquît à cet instant. Les équipes se mirent en position et comme prévu la Haruno se plaça en queue de ligne car elle était chargée de conclure le parcours. Shikamaru empoigna le témoin et attendit le signal de départ de son professeur. Ce dernier le donna d'un claquement de mains et la course débuta sur les chapeaux de roues. La recrue du groupe de Sakura se débrouillait vraiment bien et réussissait à garder une place de troisième sur cinq au moment de passer le petit bâton à la brune la plus athlétique de Konoha, Hime Lay. La rose était sidérée par la rapidité d'exécution dont elle faisait preuve. Elle ramena même son groupe à la deuxième place juste derrière le groupe du beau ténébreux qui survolait la course. Hinata, elle, remplît les formalités et, grâce à l'étonnante vigueur que dégageait son petit corps frêle, assura le second rang lorsqu'elle passa le témoin à Karin. La fille aux cheveux de feu, bénéficiant de la longueur d'avance que lui avaient donné les trois précédents coureurs de son équipe, ne perdit qu'une place anecdotique. Ce fut alors autour de Sakura d'entrée en scène.

Ah, elle se souviendra toute sa vie de ce délicat moment. Cet instant où elle attrapa le témoin et que, ayant ôté ses lunettes auparavant pour ne pas les casser, enjamba le gazon d'une manière non moins remarquée. Elle avait beau agiter ses bras dans tous les sens pour se donner de la vitesse, ses jambes faisaient du surplace. De la troisième place, elle passa rapidement à la quatrième puis à la cinquième. A cinquante mètre de l'arrivée, la rose trottinait à peine. Elle entendait les petits quolibets que lui lançaient certains de ses camarades et faisait l'effort de se concentrer sur la fin de la course. Se sachant en position de faiblesse, le moindre éclat de voix de sa part la conduirait tout droit vers un fossé profond dont il aurait été difficile de se sortir. Elle prît alors sur elle au prix de nombreuses insultes plus violentes les unes que les autres. La rosetteette s'effondra complètement claquée dans les bras de ses copines plus amusées que déçues.

- Je suis vraiment… désolée les filles, voulut s'excuser la Haruno essayant de reprendre son souffle. J'ai pas été très…

- Du calme Sakura, reprend ton souffle, lui répondit Hime.

- Mais j'ai…

- Ce n'était qu'une simple course de relais voyons, tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser, ajouta Hinata.

- Ja…j'arrive…je n'arrive pas à… reprendre mon…mon souffle.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a, ce n'est pas normal qu'elle mette tant de temps à retrouver sa respiration, paniqua Karin.

- Sakura, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, reprends toi, lui dit Hime la secouant par les épaules.

- Dans… mon sac…

- Dans son sac ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut dire ? interrogea Karin.

- Je crois qu'il faut appeler monsieur Gaï, on doit l'amener à l'infirmerie, s'inquiéta la brune.

- In…ha…lateur…

- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? questionna de nouveau la fille aux cheveux de feu.

- Les filles je vais prévenir Gaï Sensei, signala Hinata.

- Tu as raison, dépêche-toi !

La gothique s'en alla alerter son professeur d'activité physique qui se trouvait alors de l'autre coté du stade.

- 60-17…inhalateur…, réussit à dire Sakura se sentant de plus en plus mal.

- Ah mais oui, j'ai compris ! Karin, dans le casier de Sakura, un inhalateur, il y a un inhalateur. Le code c'est 60-17, c'est bien ça Sakura ?

La Haruno acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, et Karin courut aussitôt, plus vite que jamais, vers le lycée. La rose faisait une crise d'asthme. Exactement ce qu'elle redoutait lorsqu'elle s'était engagée malgré elle à pratiquer du sport. Et dire que son médecin avait affirmé sa guérison, Quel charlatan ! Elle fut transportée dès l'arrivée de l'enseignant de gym vers l'infirmerie sous les yeux de l'ensemble de ses camarades. La fille aux cheveux rouge-sang revint, quelques minutes après, avec le petit appareil indispensable aux asthmatiques et Sakura put soulager son mal.

Une heure et demi plus tard, la Haruno était allongée seule dans sa chambre d'infirmerie. Elle avait imploré l'infirmière et surtout la Proviseur Tsunade de ne pas prévenir sa maman expliquant que cela lui arrivait fréquemment dans son ancien lycée. En réalité, la rose n'avait aucune envie d'inquiéter sa mère. A tous les coups elle l'aurait faite retourner à la maison et c'était la dernière chose que souhaitait Sakura.

Ses amies étaient retournées en cours. Il ne fallait pas les observer longtemps pour remarquer qu'elles avaient hâte que la leçon de littérature se termine pour aller lui rendre visite. Leur souhait fut exhaussé à l'entente de la sonnerie annonçant la pause.

- Vous venez les filles, on va voir Sakura ? leur demanda Hime.

- Bien évidemment, répondirent en chœur Karin et Hinata.

Les trois jeunes femmes prirent le chemin de l'infirmerie. Elles y retrouvèrent une Haruno mieux portante que jamais.

- Ça à l'air d'aller mieux ma petite tortue ! la titilla la fille aux cheveux de feu.

- C'est grâce à vous les filles, je ne sais même pas comment je pourrais vous remercier.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de nous remercier Sakura, c'est tout naturellement qu'on a agi, rappela Hime.

- Il y a deux jours on ne se connaissait même pas…

- Ça ne fait aucune différence pour nous et puis, je crois qu'on peut déjà dire que nous sommes amies, pas vrai les filles ?

- C'est clair ! confirmèrent Hinata et Karin de nouveau en chœur.

Après une étreinte groupée, les quatre amies gagnèrent le réfectoire pour une pause déjeuner où Sakura allait se retrouver confronter directement et pour la première fois au ténébreux le plus envoutant de tout Konoha.


End file.
